


In the end

by Radiolina_936



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!endverse, Endverse, Gen, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolina_936/pseuds/Radiolina_936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam.</i><br/>Sam, what happened to you?<br/>No, Dean.<br/>That's not Sam.<br/>That is Sam's body.<br/>Your brother died, long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end

_"I tried so hard_  
and got so far  
but in the end  
it doesn't even matter. 

_Sam._  
 _Sam, what happened to you?_

No, Dean.  
That's not Sam.  
That's only his _body._  
Your brother died, long ago.  
You said that yourself. Your alter ego from the future revealed that there has been a retaliation in Detroit and Sam had to say "the big yes."

_That son of a bitch... didn't lie._

Oh, you didn't believe him? Did you really think that you lied to yourself? This can be a hassle, Dean. Don't you think you have some trust issues, if you don't even believe yourself?  
Perhaps this is what led Sam to say yes. He believed that you, the blood of his blood, wouldn't be strong enough to withstand Michael's requests. Your brother thought you were too weak.  
And look what happened.  
You're staring at those brown eyes that you know so well, that now are illuminated by a light you've never seen. The name says it all: Lucifer, _lux ferre_ , light carrier. A dark light that managed to attract Sam.  
You wonder what happened in Detroit and in the past years. What led the Sammy that you know to get away from you and choose evil? How could that happen?  
You look at yourself lying on the ground with the eyes closed and the neck broken. What did that son of a bitch do that led Sam to that? If he wasn't already dead you'd kick his ass. You'd hurt yourself, but it would be worth it.  
Sam - Lucifer - seems to be having a good time telling you the story of his life, as God had casted him out of Heaven because he loved his father more than humans and didn't want to bow down in front of them.  
You look away, staring at the blinding white of his suit. You'd like to punch him and tell him that you don't give a shit about what he is saying.  
But the truth is different, right? The truth is that you do understand him. You understand the love that Lucifer felt for his father. Isn't it the same feeling you had for yours?

_But it's different. Because If I were him, I would have bowed to humans, like my father ordered me._

What a good little soldier you are, Dean! You deserve the medal of the perfect son!  
But are you really sure? Would you still carry out your father's orders without a word? Isn't it true that you revised your feelings for John after his death, examined your conscience and realized that - perhaps - that blind trust that had always imposed you to do what your father asked was just a justification for your actions? Haven't you discovered in the recent years, that you spent every day with Sam, that you loved your brother more than your father?  
Ah, there it is, an idea has created in your mind! I can see it shining through your eyes!  
You got it, at last.  
That's right. Why do you think Sam was destined to be Lucifer's vessel, uhm?  
You already know the answer.  
Because it's not you the one like him. It's Sam.  
Sam, the younger brother, the rebel, chased away from his own house. Like Lucifer.

_It will be better if this son of a bitch kill me, here and now, or I..._

Oh, no! Don't beg him to kill you! You know very well that he won't. His fun would end here, and then what? It's better to let you live aware that you can't do anything to avoid your fate. Or your brother's.  
But you won't stop, Lucifer knows. You would overturn the world to find that son of a bitch.  
Although, the safest way to guarantee that the devil doesn't win would be to kill his vessel. To kill Sam.  
Because Lucifer is telling you: you can try so hard, you can get so far, but in the end, every effort it takes, every detail you change… it doesn't even matter. Because in the end, Lucifer wins.  
And Sam dies.  
So go back home, Dean, and hug your brother.  
Enjoy the moment, until you can.


End file.
